A vehicle hood, for example, is known as a vehicle opening-closing body. In some vehicle hoods, a portion of a hood inner panel forms a stopper contact portion that contacts a stopper rubber provided at a vehicle body opening side (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-167884). In such hoods, the stopper contact portion bears load toward the vehicle upper side from the stopper rubber when the hood is closed and a front end portion of the hood is pulled in toward the vehicle lower side and locked.